


Training in the Penthouse

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [20]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The first time Sandor gets the lecturn up, Nine's still a little kid.
Relationships: Sandor & Stanley Worthington | Number Nine
Series: Lorictober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Training in the Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> This almost didn't get done. I was sucked into Legacies Reborn and Five/Einar in particular.

Nine was young when training started. Sure there was the training on the ship here, but Sandor wasn’t in charge of it. Then he moved them to the penthouse in Chicago. It took time to get the penthouse fully set up, and Sandor took them away from the penthouse periodically to keep it safe. (Nine loved their outings).

Before he got the lecturn ready, he tried teaching Nine about Lorien, about how to keep it secrets, and how to spot Mogadorians. He crash coursed through being a single parent barely out of high school, but Nine took it all in stride.

When the lecturn was done, Sandor had Nine run a simple obstacle course to his delight. “Roar. I’m a dinosaur!” Nine cried as he ran about the room.

Sandor laughed. “You’re supposed to be doing the obstacles, Nine. Jump.”

Nine tackled him instead, laughing. Sandor hoped he never lost that joy.


End file.
